Horrificator/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Adrien: Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate! Mylène: You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll- (Ivan looms over her in a monster costume) Waaaaah! Nino: Cut! (Mylène hides under the desk, scared) Ivan: Sorry Mylène. (He takes off his monster mask) Nino: Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene! Alix: Fourteenth actually. But who's counting. Nino: Ughhh... Mylène: I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise. Rose: Anyone want some tea? Nino: You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out! Mylène: I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary! Ivan: Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of! Chloé: You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask! (she and Sabrina laugh) Marinette: What a bratty snob! Nino: Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character! (Ivan puts the monster mask on, causing Mylène to get scared) Mylène: I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better... (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy--''(bumps into Adrien)'' Ahh! Chloé: And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène! (laughs) Adrien: Chloé, seriously? Chloé: Yeah, so what? (Mylène runs away, crying) Marinette: Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her? Ivan: Mylenè, wait! (takes his monster mask off and runs after her) Ivan: Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly. (Mylène looks at him) Ivan: (gives her a black skull pin) Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers. Mylène: Wow... (puts the pin on her hat) Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me (runs away, crying) Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young, misunderstood artist... Nino: Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress? Chloé: Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame! Ivan: You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you! Chloé: Me, lame? Marinette: Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloé is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight! Max: The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now. Marinette: Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack... Adrien: And who's gonna take Mylene's part? Chloé: Um, me of course! Alya: You haven't even read the script! Chloé: Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones! Marinette: (screams as she imagines Chloé and Adrien kissing) You wrote that?! Alya: Hold up! (sees the script) I didn't write that! Nino: Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward. Alya: What! You e my script without even telling me? That's low! Nino: Wait a minute! You mean our script! Adrien: (sighs) Rose: Juice? (gives him a glass of juice) Adrien: Thanks Rose. Chloé: Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right? Max: She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... Marinette: (grabs Alya) Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way! Alya: It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey... Marinette: Hold on! (runs to where Adrien is) We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back. Chloé: Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat’s hiding in! Mylène: Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time? (cries, and the akuma enters her pin) Hawk Moth: Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return. Mylène: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror) Marinette: Mylène? Mylène? (she sees the mirror, covered in goo) Alya: Marinette! Did you find Mylène? Marinette: No... Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lip puckering about get going on! (She and Marinette leave the bathroom) Hawk Moth: Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive! Alix: Horrificator, take 15. Nino: Action! Chloé: I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me! (Marinette opens the door) Marinette: Cut! Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende? Marinette: And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie. Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people. Adrien: Here we go again... Alya: This is beat! Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember! Nino: Do you wanna finish this film or not? Chloé: Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything. Alya: Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly? Chloé: I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform. Nino: Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again! Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits. Chloé: Nobody cares about you anyway! Alya: What? Marinette: Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort! (to Chloé) Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé! Chloé: Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine! Marinette: But Chloé, you don't have a uniform. Alya: Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place. Marinette: I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms. Chloé: Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard. (Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave) Nino: Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again! Marinette: Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé! Nino: And now what? Marinette: We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere! Nino: I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now! Alya: Marinette can do it! Marinette: What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer. (They turn around) Alya: (whispering)''But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you? '''Marinette:' (looks at Adrien) Yes, but not like this. Chloé: A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea. (The Horrificator sees them, and follows them) Marinette: I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back. Alya: 'Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien... (She giggles. Marinette hides behind her script) Chloé: Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case. (She and Sabrina leave) Kim: Did you hear something? Max: No. What? (Horrificator appears behind them, both scream) Marinette: Totally unbelievable... Adrien: What's that? Marinette: Uh, I said... uh, it's got to be believable! Adrien: Don't worry, you'll do fine. Nino: Ready to roll? Camera! Alix: Horrificator, take 16... Nino: Action! Marinette: I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones! (They are about to kiss, but Chloé opens the door and interrupts them) Chloé: Cut! I knew it! Nino: What did I say about other people saying cut?! Chloé: Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges! (Suddenly, there are screams) Adrien: Did you guys hear that? Chloé: If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I— (The screams are heard again) Marinette: I definitely heard that. We better scope this out! (The other students follow her) Rose: A fruity snack for the road? Adrien: Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys! Marinette: I saw the same pink goo... (gasps) The bathroom! Adrien: (sees the armband) That's Kim's! Nathaniel: They vanished! Alya: Or they're playing a sick joke on us. Marinette: We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on! Nino, come on! Stop filming! Nino: Not a chance! This is just getting good! Marinette: (to herself)''Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego... '''Nino:' Yo, Adrien! Where are you going? Adrien: I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes. (The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school in goo) Adrien: Time to transform, Plagg. Plagg: What are you doing? Adrien: (shows Plagg his shoe) So they'll think I've disappeared too. Plagg: And you say I stink of Camembert! [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir? (opens the door, but nobody is there) Rose: Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found! (Marinette drops her phone, and runs into the library) Marinette: Time to transform. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Nino: Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette. (They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor) Alya: Oh no, this is Marinette's phone! Chloé: (sees the pink goo) Quick, check the windows! Juleka: Crazy... Chloé: (tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo) We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy! (picks up her phone and calls him) Nino: Dudes, you know cellphones never work in horror movies. Ivan: No bars... Nathaniel: No coverage! Nino: Told you so! Boo-yah! (Ladybug appears at the door) Ladybug: Is everything okay? Nino: Ladybug in my movie? This is legit! Alya: And on my Ladyblog! Ladybug: We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone? (Cat Noir appears at the door) Cat Noir: Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug! Nino: Double legit! Cat Noir: I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys. (To Ladybug) Shall we take a stroll, my lady? (Between them) Cat Noir: We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school. Ladybug: And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma. Cat Noir: Exactly. I love it when you read my mind... Ladybug: Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners. Cat Noir: Wow! You did it again! (Nino gets closer) Nino: Don't mind me, finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank! Ladybug: Stay together, right behind us! (grabs Nino) Means you too, Spielberg! Hawk Moth: Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving me strength too! (Horrificator traps Max in goo) Chloé: We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own! (The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe) Ladybug: There! Cat Noir: Anyone recognize this shoe? Nino: That's Adrien's shoe! Ladybug: That's weird! There's no pink slime here. Nathaniel: (kneeling next to the teacher's desk) Yes, there is. (Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka) Ladybug: Everybody run! Nathaniel: Heeelp, help, help! Juleka: Awesome. (Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared) Juleka: So awesome... (Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time) Cat Noir: Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator? (Horrificator spits goo at him, but he avoids it with his staff) Cat Noir: Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you! Ladybug: We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding! Cat Noir: I don't see anything. Just miles of slime. (Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.) Nathaniel: Heeelp! Help! (Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows) Ladybug: Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength! (Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix) Rose: Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix! Ladybug: The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it! Cat Noir: Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries. (uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get Cat Noir out of the goo) Ladybug: Did you see how it just left Ivan alone? Cat Noir: Yeah, what's that all about? Ladybug: (gasps) I think the monster... is Mylène! Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé? Ladybug: We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here... Chloé: It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work. (Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom) Cat Noir: We're too late! Ladybug: But look! We can track the monster. (They follow the goo to the workshop) Nino: I'm so amped! Cat Noir: Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya? Nino: My bad... (They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them) Hawk Moth: Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, bring their Miraculouses to me! Ladybug: Anybody in here? Chloé: Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois! Ladybug: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there! Chloé: Well, hurry it up already! Ladybug: Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?! Cat Noir: (hides behind a goo pod) ...Yeah yeah, I'm fine! What about Marinette? Ladybug: ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge! (The students are heard crying for help) Ladybug: Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there! (Horrificator appears and spits goo) Ladybug: Okay, now this is getting scary. (Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (guitar strings appear) Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song! (Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it) Cat Noir: That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka) Ladybug: Okay, we're all going to sing. Cat Noir: Sing? So that's your plan? Ladybug: The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you? Cat Noir: Seriously? Smelly Wolf? Ladybug: Care to join us? (Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan lid) Ladybug: Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4! (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut... Everyone: (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your... Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool, Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly! (Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink) Cat Noir: Wow, it's working! (The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan) Ivan: That's the same button I gave to Mylène! Ladybug: That's where the akuma is! (grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylène) Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Nino: Awesome. Hawk Moth: You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you! (his window closes) Nino: Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right? Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke! Adrien: Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out. Alya: Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be. es:Horrificadora/Transcripción pl:Postraszycielka/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts